Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance in which cold air generated in an evaporator is supplied to a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment to maintain freshness of various kinds of food for a long time. Food that should be kept at a freezing temperature or lower, e.g., meat, fish, frozen desserts, and the like, is stored in the freezer compartment, and food that should be kept at a temperature higher than the freezing temperature, e.g., vegetables, fruits, beverages, and the like, is stored in the refrigerator compartment.
An ice maker assembly capable of forming ice may be disposed in the freezer compartment. The ice maker assembly may include a tray configured to receive water, a withdrawal device configured to separate ice from the tray, and an ice basket configured to store the ice separated from the tray. The withdrawal device may separate ice from the tray by twisting the tray. The ice basket may be disposed below the tray so that ice separated from the tray may be fall and be accommodated in the tray.
Conventionally, an ice maker assembly is mounted on a shelf inside a freezer compartment. A user detaches a tray, directly supplies water to the tray, and mounts the tray on the shelf inside the freezer compartment. When the water supplied to the tray is frozen and becomes ice, the ice is separated from the tray using a withdrawal device, and the separated ice is stored in an ice basket disposed below the tray.
When the ice maker assembly is mounted on the shelf inside the freezer compartment as described above, a lot of space inside the freezer compartment is occupied by the ice maker assembly such that space utilization is inefficient. In addition, since the user has to directly detach the tray to supply water to the tray, usage is inconvenient.